


Remove Shoes and Jackets Before Going Through Security

by MarbleAide



Series: Airport Series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tom have a really early flight, so the only logical solution is to stay up all night and get drunk. Nothing could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remove Shoes and Jackets Before Going Through Security

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Airport Series! If you want a pairing/characters written in an Airport AU do tell me!

Both of them had made a bit of a mistake. The pair was equal parts exhausted and equal parts slightly drunk. Slightly. They hadn’t had that much to drink, but Tom was favoring giggles whenever he spoke and Chris kept nodding off.

Their flight to LA didn’t leave until five in the morning, which seemed like such an ungodly hour that both decided to simply stay up until the flight which turned out to be a particularly stupid idea. Somewhere around midnight they decided to crack open a bottle of wine and within half an hour it was gone between the two of them. Near two, they got handsy which easily progressed further into a quick fuck against Tom’s couch. By the time they had to leave at three they were running late with the taxi waiting outside, Chris falling asleep on the sofa with his pants only half on, and Tom still trying to make sure cum wasn’t going to drip out of him and stain his pants.

All over, they were both a right mess pulling up to the curb, paying the cab driver and practically stumbling out of the car. People stared as they hoisted their bags from trunk.

Thankfully, Chris had the bright idea to print their boarding passes that night and neither had to check a bag, so there was no need to deal with their airline kiosk. Which only left the security check point, another challenge all together.

Chris leaned heavily on Tom throughout the line, both to catch a few seconds of sleep and to bury at Tom’s neck to give him small bites, simply because he could and Tom wasn’t sober enough to be embarrassed and make him stop. He giggled the entire time, pressing Chris back playfully which only detoured him for a short period before he was right back at it. More people stared, stepped away from the pair or whispered how inappropriate such behavior was in public. Later, they would both be humiliated, but for now they couldn’t care less.

By the time they finally got up to check their IDs and boarding passes, Tom was sporting massive amounts of love bites and hickies all over his throat. The security gave them both a look, but moved them on after a moment needing the line to move forward.

Now, the really difficult part came. Both of them had to be coordinated enough to get through body scanner without causing so much trouble that they need to be pulled aside and questioned. That, and get off their shoes without falling over.

Chris was having difficulty with that part, finding his laces being quite difficult when his eyes were half shut. His belt was another story all together, trying to fish the leather strip from his loops. He looked something like an overly large child having difficulty undressing himself. After a long while, he finally managed the articles to come off, dumping them in the plastic container along with his wallet.

Tom was having something of an easier time, though the random fits of giggles were causing a few problems with his concentration. Security had to remind him twice already to take off his shoes, which he finally knelt down to do after fishing his laptop out of its case.

At that moment, Chris made the mistake of looking back with Tom bent over for his shoes and his ass looking quite nice on display in those tight as all hell jeans and…fuck. Oh fuck, Tom was not wearing anything under them. He could tell, the way they hugged his goddamned ass and clung and oh shit. He must have forgotten to put them back on while cleaning himself up and now Chris had a fine as hell view and could feel as cock start to fill out in his own pants. Not good. It did not help anything when Tom went through the scanner, lifting his arms up high enough his shirt road up, revealing those few inches of skin at his hips and all he could think about was how much he wanted to lick him. Chris, now much more awake, prayed he would not have to be pat down for anything.

Luckily, they got through security with little else happening, though Tom had no idea his effect on Chris in the slightest as he packed up his belongings once more.

Chris couldn’t help himself, after they collected their things he guided Tom along to the nearest bathroom (normally rather empty, this close to the check point while people were rushing off to their gates) and quietly thanked the designer for making them bigger in the thought of people needing to fit their luggage in with them as he shoved Tom into the handicap stall, furthest from the door, and locked the stall.

He didn’t exactly give Tom time to thinking on what was happening before he was pressing him up against the wall in a searing kiss. Tom was given barely any time to breathe after pulling away, being manhandled by Chris in his stupor of single-minded lust. He was turned, bracing himself against the concrete wall as Chris groped his, growling softly as he squeeze two handfuls of Tom’s ass which only confirmed that he was indeed going commando.

"Chris-"

"You forgot to put your pants back on you needy little _slut_.” Chris hissed out above him, grinding his now very hard Cock into Tom’s ass.

Tom moaned out, still enough out of it to not quite understand, but he loved the pressure of Chris against his back and whatever filthy words he decided to throw his way. Chris managed to thrust himself a few more times into the crack of Tom’s still clothed Ass before he got tired of it, knowing full well what awaited him only one layer of jeans away.

He fumbled with the fly and button of Tom’s jeans, shoving them down as soon as he was able and groped further on the now naked flesh. Everything moved much faster after that, the carnal need peaking in Chris as Tom bowed his back and just waited for more.

His hole was still slicked from just an hour before, open and wet as he shoved two fingers in immediately, making Tom gasp and press back against him. He started with a brutal pace, stabbing his fingers over and over into Tom until he was practically sobbing from the stimulation being lavished against his prostate. Pulling his fingers out, it was so easy for Chris to replace them with his cock after removing his own clothes enough to slip it out. Tom took it with a low moan, rolling his hips as Chris settled all the way in.

Grabbing up his hips, Chris started thrusting, shoving into Tom with as much energy as he could muster. After a few minutes, Tom couldn’t keep himself propped up as he was with the force of Chris behind him and collapsed against the wall. Chris left no space between them, pressed up hard against Tom’s back as he pounded into him, one hand on his hip, bruising, and the other wrapped around to the front of Tom’s throat, squeezing just hard enough to labor his breathing.

It was all over just as quickly as it started, Chris already being wound up tight. He came inside Tom with a final hard thrust and a grunt. Tom was almost crying with how hard his orgasm took him, untouched beside the press of the wall and rough fabric against his dick.

They panted together like that for a while, utterly still besides the need to drag as much oxygen into their lungs as possible. Finally, after a few minutes, Chris pulled away, smiling as he heard Tom groan when his Cock fell out of him, followed by the dribble of cum that quickly stained his jeans and painted his thighs. Chris admired the view for the time it took Tom to turn around, glassy eyed and red lipped from biting it.

"We’re going to miss out flight now." He pouted, slumping against the wall completely exhausted.  
  
“Not if you clean up and change real quick,” Chris managed a grin, to which Tom scowled at. “And this time, wear pants or we’re going to become members of the mile high club.”


End file.
